Ten Years
by BoojiKid
Summary: A very short technomage fiction. Set during the time of Crusade. Technomage trilogy spoilers!


Ten Years 

A very short technomage fan fiction. Set during the time of Crusade. Technomage trilogy spoilers!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Crusade series or any of it's characters!

The room was dark. The temperature was… perfect. And the best part, it was quiet. Galen sat in his ship. He leaned back against his chair. And closed his tired eyes. Perhaps finally he would get some rest.

His ship was in Excalibur's flight deck. Galen escaped to his ship, hoping to get some rest. The past few days had been really busy, many things had happened... Finally things had settled down, Galen was tired but he was not the only one as Gideon and his gang were trying to get some rest as well. No one said saving the world would be easy. Perhaps the universe would kind enough to spare Galen a few hours to rest.

Just as Galen was going to slip into slumber. He finds that someone had sent him a message, much to his dismay.

'What is it this time?' thought Galen as he sighed. He kept his eyes closed and opened it in his mind's eyes.

It was Federico…or Fed for short, which seems to be the way he preferred it. He was a technomage. A member of the technomage's ruling circle. And also…Galen's old friend.

_**Galen, do you know what tomorrow is?**_

Galen wondered what this could be about as he sent back a reply.

_**A new day? **_

In a minute, a reply came.

_**Haha, Galen! Very funny!**_

_**It's the tenth year anniversary of our initiation. Don't tell me you've forgotten**._

Galen have however forgotten about it. So much has happened that he wasn't even able to keep track of the time.

'Ten years' Galen thought, how time has passed. How much he has changed. How much he has done. All in ten years. Ten years that seemed to have passed with a blink of an eye. Galen composed another message and sent it to Fed.

**I suppose you have a point for bringing this up, yes?**

**I hope you are not inviting me back to celebrate it. I still have much to do here.**

And a couple of minutes later, a reply came.

**I know well of your responsibilities, Galen.**

_**I just wanted to ask you. **_

_**Ten years ago, when asked the question "Why are you a technomage"**_

_**I remember you answer was about keeping the traditions alive. To do good. To further the work of the ancients… or something like that**_

_**What I want to ask you is…if you could go back in time, ten years from now. Would you change you answer? What would it be?** _

Galen thought for a while. His answer to that question before was "to revere and keep alive the traditions of the ancients. To devote my life to studying and strive to further their work. To control the tech. To do good where I can"

What Fed remembers was pretty close. Galen was surprised to find that Fed actually remembered it. Fed never struck him as one who really paid attention to details.

After a moment of thought, Galen sent Fed his reply

_**I'm surprised you remembered.**_

_**If I could go back in time, and I was asked that again… I would answer it differently.**_

**And my answer would be "To understand the universe. To help those who need it. To oppose those who wants destruction…and to do good where I can"**

Fed's reply was almost instant

**It's kind of what I expected from you**

Galen sent another reply

**What about you?**

Galen remembered Fed's answer was to make the others look good. He wondered if Fed would change his answer. And then he found Fed's reply.

_**Yes, I would too.**_

**My answer would be "to charm every single living female in the universe**" 

Galen laughed. Fed has never changed his ways. Galen sent him a reply.

**I'm sure you could accomplish that even without Technomacy**. 

A reply came.

**_Yes, I quite agree. But being a technomage has doubled my charm. Too bad I won't be able to use it… well not in the near future anyway_**.

Galen laughed again. Yes, he could imagine Fed, travelling the stars, charming every single female he lays his eye on. Heck, even Dureena wouldn't be safe from him. Unfortunately, Fed was pretty much stuck in the hiding place. Galen had his responsibilities out here, and Fed has his in there. But he hoped that soon, Fed and the others would no longer be hiding.

Then he found another message. He opened it.

**Happy tenth year! Brother**

Galen smiled. Fed called him _brother._ In the past ten years, all that he considered close, Isabelle, Elric, Alwyn and even Carwin has left him. Then he came to consider the technomages his family despite how some of them felt about him. But Fed, Fed had always treated him like old friend. Fed was the only one who made Galen feel like he belonged.

Other than that, Galen and Fed were among the seven that was initiated ten years ago. They were the very last batch of mages to be initiated. Five of them…Isabelle, Carvin, Gowen, Razeel and Elizar were now no more.

Galen and Fed had in a way become brothers. They were all that was left.

'Ten years, Isabelle, It's been ten years' thought Galen

He sent one last message to Fed.

_**Same to you, Fed, happy tenth year of magehood!**_

_**Now please let me get some sleep!**_

The End

Please Review! Please! Please! Please! And Thank You for reading!


End file.
